Short Little Stories
by animerulez13
Summary: Short love/lemon stories about Naruto characters/OCs. If you have a request, just ask! I'll do anything.   Each chapter is a different story about different characters.
1. NarutoxHinata

**I've decided to just write some Short Little Naruto love/fun times stories 'cause I was bored and the idea just popped into my head. I enjoy doing short stories so I was like, what they hay? **

**And if any of you have a request to have one of your OCs and a Naruto character or another OC in a chapter, just review and ask. Tell me what's their name, what they look like, personality, etc. etc. I might have some of my OCs too, depends on if I want to or not. **

**Okay. First story is of Naruto and Hinata. They're in the Hokage office ('cause Naruto is now the Hokage), and it starts to get a little... hot in the room, if you catch my drift. -wink- **

**Alright, on with the story!**

As Naruto watches the young beautiful Hyuuga girl poor his tea, his face begins to grow hotter and hotter. His wide blue eyes drift towards the girl's breasts.

"Ano... Naruto-kun?" the shy girl straightens up and blushes. He mentally shakes himself and looks up at her. "Is there anything else I could get you?"

**_Yes..._** He gulps. "Ah. No thank you, Hinata-chan."

She walks over to his side and stands there, awaiting further instructions. Hinata is Naruto's assitant and she must be there at all times unless he has her do an errand for him.

Naruto shakily grabs his tea and takes a sip. A drip of the brown liquid trickles down the side of his cup. His pink tounge licks it up.

He hears a small cute gasp from behind him, making him drop his cup. It fell right on his sensetive area. "Ite!" He sits up so fast, it knocks his chair over, along with Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" Naruto turns around quickly. His face immediately turns a scarlet red.

Hinata's dress had flipped up, revealing her light purple lace panties. Hinata notices this and squeals, "Naruto-kun!" She flips her dress back over to cover herself. She looks up at his red face. Her eyes then fall onto his pants. "O-oh!" Her face turns red. "I-I'll go get you a new pair!" She gets up and runs out the door.

Naruto stood there for a moment. His heart racing inside his chest. His emotions run wild throught his body. **_I want her... I want her so badly, it hurts!_** He clenches and unclenches his fist while he bit his bottom lip. **_It's decided._** He shuts all the curtains in the Hokage office, clears his desk free from paperwork and waits by the open door, making sure to hid himself.

Hinata rushes in with a clean pair of Naruto's orange pants. "N-Naruto-kun?" She stops in the middle of the office with a confused look on her face.

Naruto shuts the door and locks it. Hinata spins around. "Oh. There y-you are. Here you..." The blushing Hyuuga trails off because of the look on Naruto's face. The look of lust. "Naruto... kun?"

He hurries over to her, grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him. His lips crash into her's.

Hinata's shocked at first, but then she let's the pair of pants drop and wrap her arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto backs Hinata into the desk, helps her onto it while forcing his tounge inside her mouth. They both let out little moans. Naruto's hand slips under Hinata's gray dress and he gropes her bottom.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasps. Naruto kisses her check, her jaw line, making his way to the hollow base on her neck. "W-wait Naruto-kun!" Hinata moans. She gently tries to push him away, although not really wanting to. Her body wanted to do this, but her mind said otherwise.

But her mind quickly changed as Naruto moaned her name in her ear. Instantly, she pulled off his Hokage jacket, then his shirt. Soon she was unzipping his tea-soaked pants.

This pleased Naruto very much. He got very excited at how enthusiastic Hinata was becoming. He yanks her dress off. He's about to climb ontop of Hinata, but she stops him. "A-ano... The floor would be better, d-don't you think?" Hinata's cheeks turn bright red.

"You're right."

He waits for her to settle down on the ground, then climbs ontop of her. He fumbles with her bra. "I-I don't know how to get it off..."

Hinata giggles. She reaches behind her and unlatches the lacey bra for him. Naruto's eyes grew huge at the sight before him. Her breasts were big. He covers one of them with his hand. The size was perfect. They were slightly bigger than his hand. He lowers his face so he could suck and lick on of her nipples. Hinata lets out moans. Naruto's left hand creeped under Hinata's panties, his middle finger enters her wet folds. Hinata's moans grew louder.

He wanted inside her. He couldn't wait any longer! He pushes himself off her, removes his pants, boxers and Hinata's panties.

Hinata spreds her legs so Naruto could enter his manhood into her folds. He hovers over her before he slids in slowly.

Hinata lets out painfilled gasps. Naruto stops. "Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

She nods weakly. "I'm find, Naruto-kun. Just... be gentle, please?"

He nods before entering again. He slowly thrusts in and out, careful not to hurt her too much.

Soon Hinata's gasps turned into moans of pleasure. She whines a little as Naruto's rythme grows faster and faster. "N-Naruto-kun! I'm going to... A-AH!" Hinata gasps as she gives in to him. Naruto gives in at the same time as she does.

He pulls out of her, panting heavily. He hovers over her and just stares at her beautiful face. Her eyes are closed, her long eyelashes grazing her pink cheeks. Her pink lips parted a little. Her dark hair spread around her. **_She's so beautiful... So perfect. I never realized how much I've always loved her._**

Naruto had fallen in love with Hinata months ago. But he always thought Hinata was out of his league. He expected Hinata to reject him. He's really, _really_ glad she didn't.

And now he's hoping she won't reject him when he asks his next question.

"Hinata-chan...?" Naruto says softly.

Her eyes open slowly. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

His face turns bright pink. "Will... Will you marry me?"

Hinata's milky-white eyes grow wide. They fill up with tears. _**She's going to say no...**_ Naruto's heart ached.

"I-If you don't want to, I understand." Naruto stutters. "B-But I want you to know that I love you very much, Hinata-chan, and have for a while now. You're perfect. Strong... Confident... Beautiful." His hand lightly brushes her cheek. "I love everything about you. But if you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. I-"

"Yes!" Hinata interrupts. "Oh, Naruto-kun! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to lay on her. "I love you too, Naruto-kun!"

Tears stream down both of their faces as they laugh with joy.

* * *

**Cheesy ending, but I didn't know what else to write. **

**Hope you like this little short chapter love story! R&R please!**

_~Luv animerulez~_


	2. NarutoxEve

**Hey guys! therealnaruko requested I make a story for her about her OC and Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Konoha village belong to Mashimoto Kishimoto. Everything else belongs to therealnaruko. Well, besides the story idea. That one's mine :D **

**Hope you enjoy it, and I hope you like it, therealnaruko!**

* * *

_There he is..._ Eve's heart almost jumps out of her chest. _Today is the day I confess my feelings to him!_ She gets up, her navy green eyes narrow in determination, her long brown hair flows in the wind. _Naruto Uzumaki, here I come-_

"Naruto!" Hinata grabs onto the tall blond's jacket. She clutches her stomach, breathing fast.

_Dammit Hinata!_ Eve growls, clenching her fists.

"Do you know where Eve is?" Hinata glances around, her pupilless eyes land on Eve and grow wide. "Oh thank goodness!" Hinata hurries over to her. "I have very bad news. The Hokage wanted me to tell you quickly."

"What?" Eve's shoulders tense up.

"You're father... He was spotted outside the boarder of Konoha a few hours ago. A couple of ANBU Black Ops were on his trail, but lost him. Kiba, Shino, and Neji are out looking for him now."

Eve's eyes grow wide. _My father... In the village now? Why? Why come back after 8 years? _Eve coughs into her hand, tries to calm herself. "Yeah? So he finally came back, huh? Better be here to apologize."

Naruto grins at her. "I like your attitude, Eve.'

"Hmph." Eve looks away, trying to hide her blush. "Thanks for informing me, Hinata. I appreciate it."

"Yeah... I have to help the others track him down. And don't worry, we'll keep you safe, Eve." With that, Hinata took off.

Eve takes in a deep breath, trying not to let the tears fall down her cheeks. She smiles at Naruto and starts to head home.

"Hey! I really don't think you should wonder around alone right now." Naruto grabs her arm and gives her his white, toothy grin. Which made Eve's inside melt. Eve just nods. "As long as I'm by your side, you'll have nothing to worry about. I'll always protect you."

Eve hids her face with her hair. "Thanks, Naruto." She bites her lip and let the tears fall. Silently crying as they walk back to her house.

* * *

Eve cleans herself up once she reaches her home. Naruto collapsed on her bed. _He must be tired from all his training..._ Eve sits next to him, scanning his tan, sleeping face. _ Why does he have to be so cute?_ Eve groans, frowning at the sleeping blond.

"Hm?" Naruto opens one eye, the blueness caught Eve off guard. Her heart skipped a beat, she quickly moves away from him. "You okay?" Naruto yawns, propping himself on one arm. "Did I scare you? Sorry for falling asleep. I don't know what came over me."

"I-It's okay..." Eve's cheeks burn red. "I understand, Naruto. You're always training so hard everyday."

He grins. "I have no other choice if I want to become Hokage and protect the ones I love."

Eve giggles. "I know, Naruto. You tell me that _everyday_."

He sits up. "I just want to impress you."

Eve laughs. "Why?"

He leans close to Eve. His face only inches from her's. "Who wouldn't want to impress you, Eve? You're beautiful, smart, and strong."

"I-I'm not..." Eve's heart beats rapidly.

"You are. I can see that you're always hurting, but you always put on a brave face towards others. You. Are. Strong. And you always have been. I admire you for that."

"Naruto..." Eve's eyes fill with tears. Naruto presses his lips onto Eve's. He gently pushes her down until she's lying flat on her back on her bed, while he's ontop of her. She doesn't refuse his tounge when it enters her mouth, or his hand on her breast. She moans as he kisses her cheek, her jawline, her neck. "Naruto, I-"

A loud alarm goes off. Scaring Eve and making Naruto jump off the bed.

"What is that?" Eve yells, covering her ears.

"Invader!" Naruto yells back. "Someone crossed the boarder and are probably in the village!"

Eve's heart literally stops. _No..._

Naruto runs to the window, Eve follows. Families wonder outside, hands over ears, looking around to see what's happening.

"Who's that?" Naruto points to a high pole. Eve looks up. At the very top, a man stands on the tip of the pole.

"It's... It's him," Eve whispers.

Naruto stares at her. "You mean... Your father?" Eve nods slowly. Naruto grabs her hand. "Don't worry... I'll get him."

He opens the window and jumps out, towards Eve's father. "Naruto! Don't!" Eve screams.

But of course, the blond knucklehead doesn't listen. Instead he charges right into battle. Eve's father dissappears, Naruto flies over the pole, falling onto the roof of a house a couple of feet away. He gets up and looks around. Suddenly, he's knocked off the roof, flying back towards Eve.

"Naruto!" Eve jups out and catches him before he could crash into her house. She forces herself to carry him down to safety. He was quite heavy. _I guess it's all the muscle he's put on the past couple of years... _"Naruto, wake up!" Eve shakes him gently.

His eyes are wide, drool trickles down from the side of his mouth. Eve gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. She knows this look. Naruto's trapped in one of her father's genjutsus! _But how? How did he do it so quickly?_

It takes a lot of chakra to break her father's genjutsu since it is so strong. She needed someone to help her if she wanted to save Naruto.

"Eve..."

Eve's eyes grow wide. Her whole body freezes at her father's voice.

"My sweet, loving daughter. Look how beautiful you've become." the voice gets closer and closer. Eve's not sure what to do. She not strong enough to carry Naruto away while her father chased her. And she couldn't face him. Not here, not now. She wasn't ready!

Her father chuckles. "You're just like your mother. Pathetic and weak."

Eve bites her bottom lip. _It's true... I am pathetic and weak... I'm going to die just like my mother..._

"Maybe I should kill the boy and let you live." Naruto screams, Eve watches in horror as his face contorts with pain and agony.

She clenches her fist, stands up and faces her father. "I will _not_ let you harm him! I'm not going to just stand by and let you kill someone I love again!" She makes a couple of hand signs and holds out her hand. Light begins to swirl above her palm, forming a shape like a sword. She charges at her father and begins to attack with all her strength.

_Please someone... Help Naruto!_

At that moment, out of the corner of her eye, she spots pink and indigo flash by. She hears Sakura yelling at Naruto, panic in her voice. "It's not working! I can't get him out of the genjutsu!"

Eve doesn't dare look away from her father. "You have to use both your chakras! That genjutsu takes a lot of chakra to break! Try speaking to him, telling him to help you!" She thrusts her light sword at her father, missing his stomach by an inch.

Lots of yelling. Crying. Eve forces herself to concentrate on her father's movements. Something was off... His kunai holder is on his left leg. But her father is right handed... She remembers because the kunai he'd use on her was always in his right hand.

Eve strikes as he glanced over at Naruto and the two kunochis. Stabbing him right in the ribcage.

Her father coughs up blood, splattering it on the dirt below. He crumbles to the ground. Eve quickly heads over to Naruto.

"Nothing's working!" Sakura cries. Both her's and Hinata's hands were on Naruto's shoulder.

"It should be weakened now." Eve puts a hand on Naruto's forehead protector. She forces her chakra into him. His eyes turn to normal and so does his breathing.

He stis up, wiping drool off his face. "Eve!"

"I'm here, Naruto, "Eve says, lightly patting his back.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "You're okay? You're not hurt? Where did that man go?"

"I'm fine, Naruto. And it wasn't my father."

They look at her with confusion in their eyes. She gets up and leads them over to the man lying on the ground. They turn him over to see his face. A handsome man, with dark hair lays where her father should.

"The same technique Itachi used long ago..." Naruto says.

"So that means..." Hinata's eyes widen.

"Yes," Sakura mumbles.

"He's still out there somewhere..." Eve says, her fists clenching tightly.

* * *

"You really don't mind me staying the night here, Naruto?" Eve asks shyly as they enter Naruto's apartment.

"Not at all!" Naruto grins. "Besides, I want to keep you close to me..." He blushes. "If you don't mind."

Eve smiles. "I don't mind."

"Good." He sits on his bed. Eve joins him. "Hey... I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course," Eve looks at him curiously.

"You won't... no matter what... leave me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I love you, Eve."

Her eyes grow wide. She never knew Naruto would... _Love_ her. I mean, of course she knew he liked her because of that kiss, but _love_ her? She swallows the lump in her throat. "I love you too!" She blurts out.

Naruto grins, pushing her onto his bed and continuing where they left off earlier that day.

* * *

**END. **

**If anyone else wants to request a story, just PM me! And I'd be more than happy to write you one. **


	3. LeexAyame

**Okay, this is a short story for Captain Isa Von Pickles. I had promised her this 9 months ago, and I totally had a whole bunch of crap to do. So I am very, very sorry for the late delay. I do not own Naruto or any of the Original characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Ayame Shidehara belongs to Captain Isa Von Pickles. And Nova belongs to me. Hope you enjoy the story!**

_So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day…" – Ryan Gosling, The Notebook_

* * *

"Alright, Uncle! I shall be taking my leave now!" A young girl says cheerfully as she leaves her Uncle's small restaurant.

"Okay, dear, be safe!" An older man waves her goodbye.

The girl, who's name is Ayame Shidehara, weaves her way through the crowd of people in the huge village called Konoha. She is stopped by a small white haired girl. "Ah! Nova, you scared me!" Ayame exclaims, giggling as Nova grins and squishes her cheek.

"Where are you heading, Ayame?" Nova joins the girl.

"Home, of course."

"You are not going to greet Lee at the entrance?" Nova grins as Ayame's face turns bright red. "Today is the day he comes back from his one-month mission. Naruto is even planning on giving him and his team a 'Welcome Home' party."

"Oh, really?" Ayame smiles a bit. "Well... I suppose I do have time to-"

"Great! C'mon!" Nova grabs the girl's hand and jumps onto a nearby roof, dragging Ayame all the way to Konoha's great big gates. "Oi! There he is!" Nova shouts, pointing her finger at a young man entering the gate with three other ninja. "Oi! Lee!" Ayame frantically tries to escape Nova's grasp, but the white haired girl wouldn't allow it. "Hi Lee!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Nova!" Lee grins at her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and spinning her around. "And hello Ayame," he smiles, blushing slightly as Ayame waves at him shyly. "How have you two been?"

"Great!" Nova beams, nudging Ayame closer to Lee so now they were only two inches apart. "Ayame was just telling me about how much she has missed you."

Ayame's mouth falls open. "Huh? Wha- Nova!" Her face turns a tomato red.

"Oh, I should go, hey Neji! Tenten! Gai!" Nova runs off to join the rest of Lee's team towards the Hokage's building.

"I-uh, I'm so sorry, I should go too..." Ayame shuffles backwards, tripping on a lone rock.

"Ayame!" Lee reaches out, grabbing her forearms to stop her from falling. He helps her to stand up straight, pulling a little to hard and making her fall straight into his chest. "Ah, sorry about that."

"I-I-I-It's oka-ay!" Ayame squeaks, pushing herself away from him. "I-I gotta go!" She takes off, ignoring Lee's pleas to stay.

* * *

_Oh, how could I embarrass myself like that?_ Ayame sighs, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Ayame?"

She turns around to see Nova crouching in her window. She glares at her for a second, then turns her head away and pouts. "Hey, what's wrong?" Nova jumps onto Ayame's bed, landing next to her. "Ayaaaame?" She softly sings, nudging the girl's shoulder.

Ayame sighs, shaking her head. "I made a total fool out of myself in front of Lee after you left."

"Uh oh..." Nova crosses her legs, leaning her elbow on her knee and resting her head on her hand. "Tell me what happened."

"I told him I had to go, then tripped over a rock! He grabbed me and accidently yanked too hard, making me fall face first into his... amazingly musceled chest..." Her cheeks grow warm.

Nova smirks. "Sounds like you loved it to me."

"Hmph!" She crosses her arms across her chest. "I am still mad at you."

"Oh Ayame," Nova nudges Ayame's cheek with her head. "Don't hate me, please. I was just trying to help my friend out."

Ayame giggles, pushing the small girl away. "Oh, I don't hate you, Nova."

"Good, then you'll go to that party with me?" Nova grins.

"Party? No way! Not after what I did!" Ayame's eyes grow wide.

"Sure you can! Please! Please!" Nova grabs the girl's arm and shakes her gently, pleading over and over until Ayame finally gave in.

"Okay, okay! Hush now, you sound like a five year old." Nova squeals, squeezing her tightly.

* * *

"Woot! Time to party!" Nova shouts as they enter Gai's home. Naruto had convince Gai-sensei to let them have the party here since Naruto's apartment was a little too small. Gai-sensei happily agreed as long as he was allowed to join the youngin's. Nova takes off to join Sakura and Ino, leaving Ayame behind.

_Oh... I knew she was going to do this to me!_

"Hey!"

Ayame's eyes grow wide at the sound of his voice. She slowly turns around. Lee grins down at her, offering her a beverage. "Want a drink?"

"Oh, s-sure." She takes the ceramic cup from his hand, taking a small sip. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiles. "Oh, uh, sorry for pulling you too hard. Are you okay?"

"Oh," she blushes, avoiding eye contact. "Yes, I-I'm fine..."

"Why'd you run off so fast then?" one of his bushy brows rise up in confusion.

"I was just... embarrassed..." she takes another sip of her tea.

He chuckles. "Embarrassed, what for?"

"Because... I had tripped and then I totally slammed my head into your chest..."

He laughs out loud. "Don't be embarrassed, Ayame! I thought it was quite... cute."

"Huh?" her eyes grow wide.

"You are cute, Ayame." He grins at her. "Hey, let's go take a walk, okay?"

"O-okay..." Ayame glances in Nova's direction, who has been watching them the whole time. Nova gives her a big grin and two thumbs up. Ayame smiles back, sneaking her a thumbs up when Rock Lee wasn't looking.

"Ready?" Lee asks. Ayame nods and they leave, heading outside of Konoha's gates. They wonder around through the trees, talking for hours about everything. Their favourite foods, books, places to go. And their future, goals, etc. "Can I ask you something?" Lee says, stopping in his tracks.

Ayame stopped a few feet away from him. "Yes?" She turns to look at him.

"Do... Are you involved... With anyone?" Lee asks, not looking at her. His face was turning bright red, and he seemed extremely nervous.

"What do you mean?" Ayame's heartbeat excelerated.

"I mean... Do you have a, uh, boyfriend?"

"... No?" She gulps. "Why?"

He strides closer to her, so he now only stood a few inches away from her. "Good, so I could do this." He leans down, softly planting his lips upon her's.

_Is this... real? Is Rock Lee really kissing me?_ Ayame's eyes flutter close, her hands run up his arms and into his hair. Lee gently pulls her closer to him to deepen the kiss. _Please don't let it be a dream..._ Her pink tounge glides over Lee's bottom lip, a soft moan escapes her throat. She gasps, pushing away from him. "I-I'm sorry! That was... very weird. I-"

"No," Lee breathes. "Don't be sorry... That was... arousing." He pushes her up against a nearby tree, kissing her once more. "Be mine, Ayame. I want you more than anything. Please be mine, and I swear, I will protect you with all my strength. I will always be there for you, no matter how far apart we are, I will come to you. I will love you forever and always."

"Yes," Ayame sighs. Smiling against his lips as she wraps her legs around his waist. "You don't know how long I have waited for this, Lee." _Finally..._

* * *

**Pretty cheesy and short. But I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**

****_Song of the moment: Cosmic Love - Florence & The Machine_

_Have a great, and wonderful day! ~ animelover_


	4. GaaraxNova

"Oh c'mon, Gaara, you can't stay cooped in here forever." Nova rolls her eyes at the Kazekage, who is sitting at his desk doing paperwork as always.

He sighs, running his fingers through his unnaturally red hair. "Nova, you are here on a mission, not so you can bug me."

"Pfft, you like it when I bug you. Besides, my team doesn't need me for this mission. I only came because they needed a third team member." Nova pouts, plopping herself onto a chair in front of Gaara's desk.

He chuckles. "Your family can be quite mean sometimes."

She nods, resting her head on her hand, letting out a long, sad sigh. "And I'm sure my brother only came to see your sister... And my sister was really excited for this mission so she could see your brother! Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Nova throws her head back, letting out a low growl.

Gaara smiles at her. _**She is cute when she's angry.**_

Nova narrows her eyes at the red haired kage. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Gaara mentally shakes his head. "What do you mean?"

Nova blushes, turning her gaze away from him. "Nevermind..." _I thought he might actually have feelings for me for a second there... Oi, I really need a boyfriend so I could stop whinning._ "Please, oh please go take a walk with me! Maybe I can find you a date, and then we can work on finding me one!"

Gaara rolls his eyes, getting up from his chair. "Fine, Miss Tsukiko. Let's go find you a date so you can leave me alone in peace."

"And find you one!" Nova shouts after him as he leaves his office. _So stubborn..._ She catches up to him. "So what kind of girl do you like?"

"One that lets me do my work." He says sarcastically.

Nova elbows him gently in the arm. "C'mon Gaara, seriously. We are both 20 now, we are not getting any younger."

"And yet, you still act like a child."

"A child at heart. What's wrong with trying to find you someone, Gaara?"

"Maybe I don't want a girlfriend at the moment..." **_That's kind of a lie..._**

"Gaara, I know you're lying." She stops him in the hallway. "Look, I may act stupid a lot, but I'm really not. I can tell you are lonely and afraid-"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Gaara sighs, looking around to see that some sand ninja have stopped to listen.

"Sure, let's go to my place." Nova pats his shoulder.

* * *

"This is where you are staying at the moment?" Gaara looks around the small apartment, frowning at the mess.

"Well, you know, we're not staying very long. We're going back to Konoha here very soon." Nova blushes.

"Ah, yes..." he frowns. **_Why do I feel sad? Do I not want her to leave?_** He looks down at Nova, noticing how pale and tiny she is. With rosy cheeks. Her eyes like sapphire gems. **_And her hair... Oh how I want to run my fingers through that silk, white hair. I want to pull it and make her... What am I thinking? She has no interest in me! After all, she's the one trying to find me a girlfriend..._**

"Gaara, are you okay?" Nova raises an eyebrow. "You keep looking at me like you want to eat me or something."

_**Well... You're on the right track.**_ "Sorry, just thinking."

"Yes, tell me, what kind of girl do you like?" Nova sits on her bed, crossing her legs and patting the spot next to her.

Gaara sighs, sitting himself right next to her. "I don't know... How do I explain?"

"Well, okay, do you like tall or short women?"

"Short."

"Petite, average, large?"

"I suppose..." He scans Nova's small frame. "Petite," he whispers.

Nova blushes, ignoring his stare, she continues, "Um... light or dark hair."

"Light..." He reaches out, taking a small strand of her hair between his index finger and thumb. "Very light..."

"H-How light?" Nova leans closer.

"White as snow," he mumbles, leaning into her. "Pale skin like a porceline doll, eyes like sapphire gems, lips as pink as a flower." She gulps, her face turning bright red as the Kazekage's lips touches her's. "Are we done with the questions?" he mumbles against her lips. She gives him a curt nod. "Good..." He tightly presses his lips against her's, pushing the small girl down onto the bed.

Their tongues swirl around each other, Nova's hands grip Gaara's hair, pressing him closer to her. Gaara explores her body, touching every exposed skin available. He hesitates with the zipper of her jacket. Not sure if he was allowed. Nova nods, urging him to go ahead. He does, peeling the jacket off her, as well as her tight, tube top and bra. For a small girl, she had some nicely, round breasts. They were big enough for Gaara to grab, and then some. He leans down, softly kissing each one, and gently bitting her nipples. He blows softly down her stomach, making Nova wiggle with excitement.

"Oh, don't tease me, please," Nova begs, lifting her hips so Gaara could removes her shorts and panties. He smiles as she spreads her legs. He stares at her beautiful frame until she starts to whimper. "Gaara, please!" He chuckles, leaning down so his face was only inches away from her private area. He flicks his tongue, making Nova moan. He does it serveral times until she growls in frustration. Just as she was about to beg again, he thrusts his tongue deep inside, wiggling it around and sucking hard on her clit. "Oh Gaara!" Nova shouts, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pushing him inside deeper. She came quickly. The Kazekage sits up, removing his clothes hastily. He hovers over her body, his manhood inches away from her throbbing folds.

"Ready?" he breathes. Nova nods, spreading her legs wide. He enters fast, making Nova moan with pleasure. Her legs wrap around his waist as he thrusts in and out with a steady beat. They came together, screaming each other's name out.

* * *

Nova, Ryota and Aima stand in front of the Kazekage's desk. "Yes, I suppose it is time for your leave." Gaara says. "But, uh, Nova, I do have another mission for you if you are willing to stay."

"Yes!" Nova says quickly, she blushes as her siblings stare at her. "I mean, yes sir."

Gaara surpresses a smile. "Okay then. Thank you for all your help Ryota and Aima."

"No problem," Aima returns the smile.

Just as they were leaving, Ryota turns around. "Oh, next time could you two keep it down? How is anyone suppose to get any sleep when you both are screaming next door?"

Both of their faces turn bright red. "Ryota!" Nova shouts, chasing the laughing man out of the building.


	5. NarutoxFu

**A request from BillyZhao. They had asked for a short story about Naruto and Fu the Jinchuuriki. I came up with the story. I honestly didn't know Fu's personality, so I had to look her up somewhat. This is rated M for Mature because of Adult scenes. **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Hey! Why don't you check out: They have many wonderful comics. My favourites are PPGD & Grim Adventures! - by bleedman ( snafu-comics)._

* * *

**_I hate when Jiraiya falls asleep before me. His snores are so loud, the next town over could probably hear it!_** Naruto groans, pushing himself up into a seating position. He glares at the old white haired man for a second, then decides to take a walk around the woods.

It's been 2 1/2 years since they've left Konoha for Naruto's training. Tomorrow is the day they'll finally return. **_I'm so excited to see all of my old friends! But I don't know how I'm going to get any sleep with pervy sage's obnoxious snoring... Guess I could wonder around for a little longer. Maybe sleep in a nearby tree._** He stuffs his hands into his pants' pockets, dodging thick branches and thorn bushes. Suddenly, he hears rustling in the trees. He stops, throwing himself quickly into the shadows. He crouches down to hide himself better. **_Could it be the Akatsuki?_** He scans the tree tops carefully. A figure emerges from the trees. Their back was turned towards Naruto. All he could see was that they were dressed in a long, black cloak. **_But they don't have red cload patches on them..._ **Naruto watches as the figure turns around to face him. Orange eyes glow brightly in the dark of their hood. The figure slips the hood from their head, revealing short, spikey mint green hair, tan skin, and a pretty looking face.

Naruto's eyes widen as the girl sheds her cloak off, showing a nice figure underneath. She gently sets her heavy red bag on the ground, sitting next to it. Naruto decides to show himself, leaving the shadows to stand near her. The girl lazily looks up, frowning at the sight of him. "Can I help you?" She mumbles.

Naruto grins, plopping himself right in front of her. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hm." The girl tilts her head. "I've heard of you before. The Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki for Konokagure, right?" Naruto nods. "Hmph, must suck, having to live with all of those hateful people."

"Hateful?" Naruto narrows his eyes at the mint hair girl. "Konoha people are not hateful. They are caring and loving people!"

"Tch," she rolls her eyes. "You really think those people care and love you? They don't give a damn. They are scared of you. Everyone's scared of the Jinchuuriki. That's the only reason they are nice to us. They think if they make us angry, we'll kill them on the spot." She shrugs, smirking to herself._ I would._

"That's not true!" Naruto growls, standing up so quickly that even the mint haired girl gasped. "Not everyone is like that. My village isn't like that. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but obviously it wasn't a good place." He gives her a small smile, crouching down to her level. "Sorry, I didn't mean to judge. But listen, you should come with me to my village. I can show you that they really do care. What's your name anyway?"

"Fu..."_ This boy..._ Her heart races as he gives her a toothy grin. She gives him a seductive smile. "Hey... Instead of taking me to your village... How about you just show me instead?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

Fu giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. "Like this, Naruto." She mumbles before kissing him on the lips. She pulls him down ontop of her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Naruto pulls away from her, catching his breath as Fu kiss and licks his neck. "Um, Fu? I uh... I kinda..." He groans as she grinds into him. Fu rolls them over so now she was ontop of Naruto. She sits ontop of his private area, grinding into him, making Naruto groan louder.

"I've always wanted to do it with another Jinchuuriki," she whispers into his ear. "I'm glad it's you, I've heard stories about how handsome you are, and they were true! I am a lucky woman." She unzips his jacket, tearing it off him as well as his under shirt. "And you are built nicely." She mumbles against his hard chest.

"I-I really shouldn't do this..." Naruto whimpers.

"It's okay, Naruto. Here," she peels her shirt off, as well as the fishnet, throwing them both onto the ground. She grabs his hands, placing them over her breasts. "See? Doesn't it feel good?" Naruto squeezes them gently.

"Y-Yes, but..." Fu cuts him off by grinding into him harder. "Oh man..."

She climbs off him, pulling her skirt and fishnet shorts off. She yanks Naruto's pants and boxers off, even though he tried desperately to keep them on. "Oh my, you sure are big." She licks her lips at his hard cock. "Here," she hovers her lower body over his face. "You want a taste?" Naruto shakes his head no, tightly closing his eyes. "Fine, I'll taste you then." She wraps her lips around his manhood, kissing it softly, licking the tip, then putting the full thing in her mouth. Naruto gasps,**_ No, don't think, don't think! Oh God, Sakura, I know I like you, but... This feels too good!_** He grabs her ass, pulling her lower half down so he could taste her insides. "Oooh..." Fu sighs as Naruto's tongue circles around her clit. They suck and lick each other's privates until they both wanted more. Fu turns herself around so her hole was inches away from Naruto's dick. Naruto thrusts himself inside her just as Fu started grinding into him. Their movements became insync. Both growing faster until they were breathing heavily. Finally, Naruto exits, his semen explodes into the air, spraying both their stomaches with the sticky goo. Fu wasn't finished, she thrusts her middle and ring finger inside her, pumping hard to make herself come.

Naruto stops her. "Let me." He gently pushes her onto her knees and hands. He grabs a fistful of her hair, pushing her down so her face touched the ground. He enters her ass from behind, wrapping his other hand around her waist towards her front, his fingers entering her folds. He pumps in and out until Fu came.

The two Jinchuurikis went at it for hours. Not even realizing the pervy sage watching creepily in the shadows. This is going to be great for my book!

* * *

**Hehehe! I'm such a pervert. :D**

_Song of the Moment: Steal Your Heart - Augustana_

_Have a wonderful night! - animelover_


	6. NarutoxRyuuzetsu

**Requested by: BillyZhao. Story by: animerulez13. Characters of Naruto belong to: Mashimoto Kishimoto. **

**I honestly never watched Naruto Shippuden movie 5: Blood Prison. I just read the summary real quick and got the story idea from there. When Naruto tries to escape from the prison by jumping off the cliff and into the ocean. Ryuuzetsu tried to stop him, but failed. So she followed after him. After that scene, Naruto found out Ryuuzetsu was really a girl because she had taken her kimino off. I have no idea what happened after that. **

**Well, enjoy the story!**

_Hey, why don't you check out: 13671Onin's (who I love to call Onin-chan) gallery on deviantart!_

* * *

Naruto rushes towards the cliff, preparing to jump and land into the ocean's water. "Oi! Wait!" A white haired male shouts, chasing after the young blond ninja. He sighs, jumping in after him. The water explodes into the air after him. The huge wave sends Naruto towards the shore. The white haired male swims after him.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto growls, taking his jacket off and trying his best to air dry it. "You could've died!"

The other male spits out a mouthful of water. He then takes his kimono off, revealing two, perfectly round breasts underneath a green shirt. Naruto's blue eyes grow wide. "R-R-Ryuuzetsu! You're a girl?!" He shouts, his face turning bright red.

"Of course, idiot." She removes the rest of her clothing, keeping her under clothes on. "We should let these dry. I rather not get a cold."

"I, uh, prefer to keep mine on..." Naruto tears his eyes away from the gorgeous girl.

"What? You embarrassed of your body or something?" Ryuuzetsu rolls her eyes. "If I were you, I'd be too."

"Wh-What's that suppose to mean?!" Naruto growls, scowling at the half-naked girl.

"Exactly how it sounds, idiot." She begans to head towards a large mountain. "If I remember correctly, there's a cave around here somewhere."

"Thought so," Ryuuzetsu smiles to herself. "Hurry up." She hangs her clothes on a low branch just outside the boarders of the mountain's cave. She enters inside, leaving Naruto behind. The young blond growls, stripping himself to his boxers and leaving them to dry next to Ryuu's. He jumps up, entering the cave's entrance to find Ryuuzetsu. "We can camp here 'til morning."

Naruto nods, taking a seat far away from Ryuuzetsu. _**She makes me nervous...**_ He blushes as she plops herself next to him, sighing as he leans against the wall. **_There was a reason I was sitting over here... By myself._**

"We should stick together because it's kind of cold in here." Ryuuzetsu informs him, scooting closer so there was no room for a gap between them. She scans Naruto's face as he closes his eyes. _He reminds me of Muku..._ She frowns as Naruto starts to snore._ Although... He's more obnoxious... But still..._ She sits up on here knees to get closer to Naruto. _I'm cold and there's only one way we can get warm._ Placing herself onto Naruto's lap, she plants a kiss on Naruto's lips, waking him up from his slumber.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Naruto pushes her away. Ryuuzetsu frowns.

"We need to be warm, Naruto. So in order to do that we need to... you know..." She blushes.

"No, I don't!" He tries to push her off him, but she stands her guard, or more likely sits her guard.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this," Ryuuzetsu whispers in his ear, running her fingers through his hair and gently tugging his head back. Her lips trail down his jaw line, down his neck. Leaving tiny, wet kisses. A small groan escapes Naruto's throat. He gives in to her torment, running his hands up her back 'til he found the latch to her bra. He unclips it, tossing it to the side.

Ryuuzetsu lies on her back, smiling up at Naruto as she teasingly slips off her panties. Naruto removes his own boxers. "Play with me, Naruto." Ryuuzetsu says seductively, spreading her legs wide so Naruto can see the inside of her folds. He pinches her clit, slowly circling it with his index finger, then pinches it again. He does this several times, making Ryuuzetsu breathe heavily and grow impatient. "Stop teasing, Naruto!" She whines. Naruto chuckes, thrusting his index finger inside her hole. She moans, gasping as Naruto thrusts his middle finger inside, then his ring finger. Pumping in and out slowly at first, then growing faster. Ryuuzetsu moves her hips, moaning and crying Naruto's name out. He stops, removing his fingers and rubbing the wet liquid around his dick. He rubs his dick against her folds to make it slick and easy to put inside. When he was pleased with his results, he slips his dick inside of Ryuuzetsu's hole slowly before pounding inside her. "Ah!" Ryuuzetsu gasps, her eyes grow wide at the pain. "It's so thick." She whimpers, gritting her teeth as Naruto pulls back and slams into her once more. The pain turned into pleasure. Ryuuzetsu was moving her hips once again to make Naruto's dick go in deeper. Soon, Ryuuzetsu comes, crying out Naruto's name. It echoed throughout the cave.

Naruto pulls out of her, sitting down on his bottom and jerking off. Ryuuzetsu forces herself up, stopping Naruto so she could climb ontop of him. She places his manhood at her folds, then slams down on him. She moves up and down, grinding into his hips. "Ooh..." Naruto groans, squeezing Ryuuzetsu's ass as he sways his hips up and down. Ryuuzetsu comes again, throwing her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Naruto throws her down, his dick still inside her. He pounds hard and deep. His pace growing faster and faster. He grips her hair, tugging it to the side so he could bite and suck her neck. Ryuuzetsu wraps her legs around his waist, moving her hips in rythme with Naruto's. They come together this time, both panting. Naruto collasps ontop of Ryuuzetsu, breathing heavily into her ear.

"That was... great..." he mumbles. "I feel warm now.."

Ryuuzetsu smiles. "Me too."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I love being a pervert :3 **

_Have a great night! ~ animelover_

_Song of the moment: A Demon's Fate - Within Temptation_


	7. NarutoxMikoto

**Hello! Okay, this was another request from BillyZhao! Again, I came up with the story. He just asked for the pairing. I honestly was confused about this one. I didn't know how to do it. I remembered the new Naruto Shippuden movie coming out! (Or is it already out?) But anyway, I knew it was about an alternate universe. So that's where I got this idea. I do know much about it, but I also didn't want to read the summary. Don't want to ruin the surprise for me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. And yes, I am a pervert X3**

* * *

**_Things have been awkward between Mikoto Uchiha and I._** Mikoto is Naruto's best friend's, Sasuke Uchiha, mother. It seems every time Naruto and Mikoto are alone, she acts strange. Strange as in "she gets too hot around Naruto, so she has to undress in front of him" also "she_ accidently_ trips and _accidently_ lands on Naruto's private area while _accidently_ rubbing that private area with her hands". Honestly, Naruto is fed up with it. **_Mikoto is a married woman! Who also has two sons!_**

Naruto clenches his fist as Mikoto sways into the kitchen in nothing but a bath robe, her dark hair piled onto her head in a messy bun. She glances at the blonde shinobi sitting in front of her youngest son, giving him a sexy smile when Sasuke wasn't looking.

"Hello, Naruto!" Sasuke snaps his fingers in front of the boy's face. "You okay, dude? You seem a little distracted?"

"Me?" Naruto cocks in eyebrow, giving his friend a goofy smile.

"True." Sasuke turns to look at his mother, who is now washing the dishes piled in the sink. "Mother! Put on some clothes! You're so embarrassing!"

Mikoto sighs, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. "Honestly, Sasuke, how was I suppose to know your little friend was suppose to be here?"

_**Little?!**_ Naruto glares at the woman's back.

"Mother, I told you yesterday that Naruto was coming over. Jeez, mother, I didn't know your memory was that bad!" Sasuke shakes his head. "When is father coming home?"

"Not 'til later, dear. Now, wash up. Lunch will be ready soon." Mikoto smiles at her son and Naruto.

"We are 17, mother. We do not need you to tell us when to wash up. Besides, Itachi said he'll meet me to train. Are you coming, Naruto?" Sasuke asks as he stands up.

"Oh, uh, no. I kinda want lunch," Naruto says, quickly coming up with an excuse to stay with the Uchiha kunochi. "Mom and dad have been busy lately so..."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." Sasuke waves him off as he leaves.

The two were quiet in the kitchen. Mikoto finishing up the dishes while Naruto awkwardly sat at the table twiddling his thumbs. "So, what would you like for lunch then?" Mikoto asks, startling Naruto to where he jumped to his feet.

"Oh, uh, anything is fine really!" Naruto exclaims, blushing as Mikoto smirks at him.

"Anything, huh?" She loosens the tie around her robe, turning towards Naruto and walking to him, her hips swinging back and forth in a sexy way. Naruto gulps, nodding his head slightly. Mikoto pretends to trip, falling safely into Naruto's strong arms. "Oh my, I am so clumsy." Mikoto shakes her head. "Thank you, for catching me," she purrs into Naruto's ear. She gently pushes away from him, her robe's tie loosens even more, revealing what was underneath the robe, which was nothing but a perfectly hourglass figure.

"Oh no!" Naruto covers his eyes with his hands. "Y-Y-Your robe!"

"Oh my," Mikoto sighs. "This darn robe always undoing itself." She removes Naruto's hands from his face. "It's okay, dear. You can look." Naruto shakes his head wildly, refusing to open his eyes. "Am I really that disgusting?" Mikoto pouts.

"N-No, it's just..." Naruto slowly opens one eye, then the other, staring at Mikoto's beautiful body. "You're... Well..."

"What? Married? Have children? You're best friend's mother? Who cares? We can have a little fun. No one has to know." She unzips Naruto's jacket, watching his face as she does so. When Naruto didn't reject her, she slides it off, as well as his shirt and her robe. "You want to, right?" Naruto slowly nods as Mikoto presses her naked chest onto his. "Feels good, yeah?" Again, Naruto nods. "Good," she purrs, the corner of her lips rising up slightly.

She takes Naruto's hand into her own, moving it down her body towards her sensitive area. _**This is wrong. This is wrong.**_ Naruto kept repeating in his head, although he did not pull his hand away. He let Mikoto guide him down there. His finger slips between her folds, sliding in deeper until Mikoto lets out a small gasp. Her other hand rests on Naruto's hard chest. "Move them," Mikoto whispered in Naruto's ear.

He gulps. He never even thought this would happen. Not with Sasuke's mother! His body trembles with fear and excitement as he wiggles his fingers inside Mikoto. She throws her head back, a loud moan escaping her throat. Naruto leads her towards the table, gently helping her to lay back. He unzips his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to the floor so he could enter inside Mikoto's folds. She willing spreads her legs. Naruto doesn't think twice about entering inside her. He does it in one swift move. They both move their hips together, gradually increasing their movements faster.

To Mikoto, it felt like Naruto's penis was inside her stomach. He was so big and deep inside her. She's never had such pleasure before. Naruto pulls out quickly, turning Mikoto over so she was leaning over the table with her breasts pressed against it. Naruto does not waste any time entering her ass. Mikoto cries out in pain. She is not very fond of ass fucking. But Naruto became gentle when he realized he had caused her a little pain.

He slowed his pace. Slowly pulling out slightly, then entering in again. Grinding against her ass in a small circle. Mikoto grew to love it. "Oh, faster, Naruto." She begs, arching her back slightly. Naruto's pace increases. Soon, his movements were just a flash. He was moving so fast, Mikoto could barely breathe. But that was fine with her. She _loved_ it. They both give in at the same time.

"I'm home!" A voice calls from the next room. Naruto quickly dresses in his clothes while Mikoto closes her robe. Before she greets her husband in the next room, she whispers in Naruto's ear, "Come back tomorrow at 6 o'clock pm. I'll be waiting for you." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips, leaving Naruto there grinning to himself.

* * *

**Pft, yup. It's short, but whateves. Hope you liked it. **

**If any of you have requests, just ask! (I don't always do sex scenes XD I like cutesy scenes too. Just let me know which one you want!)**

****_Song of the day: Kiss my eyes - AFI_

_Love you all & good night! ~animerulez_


	8. NarutoxFSasukexFGaaraxFKiba

**Request from BillyZhao. Story by me. So, I got really interested in this, that's why it took so long. It was kind of funny. I realized it had been a month, so I took out some things and uploaded it. The plot is mixed between the modern world and the Naruto world. So sorry if you get confused. **

**Thoughts:**  
**-Kiba/Kana**  
**-**_**Sasuke/Sasuko**  
-Gaara/Koi  
-_**Naruto**

**I hope you enjoy this. It's pretty ridiculous! **

_Hey! Why don't you check out: Katkat-Tan on deviantart . com ! Her comic on Adventure Time is pretty great!_

* * *

The clicking of a keyboard echos through Sasuke Uchiha's silent room. Naruto had collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Once again, the knuckle head had tried to ask Sakura Haruno out again. But like always, she said no. Sasuke glanced at his best friend, sighed, and shook his head in disappointment. _**Why won't he just give up?** _Everyone knows Sakura has a huge crush on Sasuke. And even though Sasuke has feelings for her too, he refuses to admit them because of Naruto. He needs to find a new girl now.

Sasuke logged into his Instant Messenger. Kiba and Gaara were the only ones on at the moment. He needed help, so he started up a group chat with both boys.

**xXAvengerXx: hey. i know we don't talk a lot and what not. but i need both of your help...**

It took a few moments before they replied.

**top-dog17: yo! wat do u need help with?**

**GaaraxNova: Sure.**

Sasuke smiled at the screen. Since Gaara was on his sharing account with his girlfriend, Nova, hopefully she wasn't around. Because his idea was kind of crazy.

**xXAvengerXx: as you know, that idiot naruto tried to ask out sakura again today. he needs to find a new girl. so i had this idea. and you two would be perfect.**

**GaaraxNova: How so?**

**xXAvengerXx: well... we can transform into girls. and since we all have different personalities, it'd be easier to find out what naruto's type would be. **

**top-dog17: i dont get it...**

**xXAvengerXx: okay. i am the cool/go with the flow type. like tenten. kiba's the wild/party type like ino. and gaara's the shy/nice type like hinata. if naruto tends to like... idk. gaara, then we can set him up with hinata! sounds good huh?**

**GaaraxNova: I don't know, Sasuke... What if he starts to LIKE us...**

**xXAvengerXx: i doubt it. just help me out guys.**

**top-dog17: finee, butt if he tries 2 kiss me, ur dead**

**xXAvengerXx: fair enough. gaara?**

**GaaraxNova: ... Fine. If it's for Naruto, then okay.**

**xXAvengerXx: alright! thanks guys! meet you at the training grounds in 10 minutes, okay?**

**top-dog17: ok..**

**GaaraxNova: 'kay.**

Sasuke logged off his messenger, a huge grin on his face. _**Good. This should be easy.**_He shut off his computer and swiveled around in his chair so he faced Naruto. The blond shinobi was _still_ staring up at the ceiling. "Hey," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed, turning his head slightly so he could look at Sasuke. But he didn't say anything to the Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm going out for a bit, okay?" Naruto gave him a tiny nod.

* * *

Kiba and Gaara were already waiting at the training grounds. Sasuke greets them with a curt nod. "Thank you for coming. I'm glad I could catch you before you took off to Suna, Gaara."

Gaara let out a small grunt. "I'm not so sure Nova would approve of me doing this."

"It's not like you have to do much. Just a little awkward flirting," Sasuke explained. "I'm sure she'll understand, it is for Naruto after all. Those two are like siblings."

"I suppose..." Gaara sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Kiba growled.

All three of them make the hand signs and POOF! Their bodies grew slimmer and more petite, hair longer, their skin flawless. They looked each other over.

"Maybe it would be wise to change our clothing," Gaara suggested. They stared at him wide-eyed because his voice was so high. Then shook their heads and agreed. They head for a nearby clothes store. Of course, they needed help picking things out because they didn't understand some of it and the sizes were weird to them. After about an hour of trying out clothes, the clerk decided to help them. She got them dressed within 10 minutes.

"Um, thank you," Sasuke said. Shocked by his voice, but quickly shook it off. "We, uh, don't usually..."

"Shop often," Gaara cut in. "We mostly travel and don't have the time."

The clerk nodded, taking their money. They left.

"Finally," Kiba sighed. "I hate shopping." He smelt himself, his nose cringed. "Ugh, and I smell so... _sweet_!"

"And that is a bad thing?" Gaara asked.

"It's just... weird. I'm use to my masculine smell." He puffed up his chest.

"Yeah... don't do that," Sasuke said. Turning his attention away from the idiot. "Now, we should do this separately. But first, we should get rid of both of your tattoos..." Sasuke studied the tattoo on Gaara's forehead and Kiba's cheeks. "I'm sure we can use some sort of make up? We should ask Sakura."

"But what if she gets suspicious? I mean, us women haven't even met her..." Gaara said.

"We can tell her what we're doing. This is for her- I mean Naruto." Sasuke blushed. "Just c'mon."

* * *

Sakura laughed at their story. All three "kunochis" blushed.

"Cut it out, pinky!" Kiba yelled.

Sakura's laughter turned into tiny giggles. She quickly apologized. "Well, I see the clerk dressed you nicely. You all look so cute!"

Sasuke's body was shaped like an hourglass, but it had more muscle. His breasts were about C-cup, average. His facial features were slightly sharp, but "she" was still beautiful. His hair was long, up to his knees, and still black. His skin was still pale. The clerk had given him a tight white tank top, the collar wrapped around his neck nicely, the bottom was tucked into blue poofy shorts. The top fit just above his belly button and was secured by a thin purple belt. The leg of his shorts stopped above his knees. His calves were covered by black stockings. He wore black shinobi sandals, fingerless gloves, and two arm belts on his upper right arm. And a blue thin headband.

Kiba was built more... beautifully. A _perfect_ hourglass. Although his breasts were slightly bigger. His face was cute and round. His hair was still dark brown, wild and short, up to his shoulders. He wore a gray tube top, with a paw print on the front, and black fur at the top and bottom of the shirt. The bottom angled downward. Black tights that complimented his bottom. The ends stopped just bellow his knees. Long black fingerless gloves that stopped midway his upperarms. Forearm armor strapped securely on both arms. A choker and black sandals.

Gaara was smaller. Skinny with average breasts. His face was beautiful. High cheekbones and all. His hair ended mid back. He wore a tight red shirt over a fishnet. A red scarf tied tight around his neck. Brown capris. A white belt. Thigh high fishnet on his left leg, calf high fishnet on his right. And black shinobi sandals.

"Alright, lets make you beautiful. I mean, not like you guys aren't or anything... Well, nevermind. Just get over here." Sakura worked on them one at a time. Starting with Gaara. She got rid of his tattoo, using coverup, same as Kiba. Also giving them bits of eye shadow and lip gloss. "Okay, there we are. Next, names. Sasuke can be Sasuko, Kiba is Kana, and Gaara is Koi. Sound good?" The "ladies" nodded. "Cool, now get out. I have things to do today."

"What's the rush, not like you have a date or anything," Sasuko said.

"As a matter of fact, I do. So go." Sakura glared at her.

"What?! With who?"

"Sai."

"But I thought you liked me?"

"I did. But you don't return the feelings, so I must move on." Sakura turned her back on the "kunoichi".

Sasuko glared at her for a moment, before leaving with the others. _**She's right, I waited too long...**_

The three girls walked around Konoha for a bit before they spotted Naruto dragging his feet towards Ichi Ramen.

"Okay, Gaara, you're up." Sasuko said, pushing the red haired girl towards the small resturant.

"What? Why me first?" Koi complained.

"Because I said so. Now go!" Sasuko gave one last hard push, making Koi stumble inside Ichi Ramen.

Naruto turned in his seat. He blushed as Koi took a seat next to him. "E-excuse me?" Koi said to the old man behind the counter. "May I get a bowl of um..." _Oi... I don't really like ramen..._

"She'll have what I'm having, my treat!" Naruto grinned at her. His grin faded as the girl didn't respond. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did you not want that?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no! It's okay. Thank you," Koi smiled, she took the bowl from the old man, slurping down the noodles. She looked at Naruto, embarrassed that he was staring as she ate. _Why's he looking at me like that?_ Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

"You seem hungry. Would you like another bowl?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no, no. I'm full now. Thank you!" Koi bowed her head. _How embarrassing..._

"Haha, you're cute." Naruto laughed. He hands the owner the money. "Thanks, old man." He smiled at Koi one more time before leaving.

_Darn it... Maybe I should follow him?_ Koi quickly thanked the old man and left. But stopped as she watched "Kana" tagging along with Naruto. She had her arm wrapped around Naruto's.

Sasuko appeared next to Koi. "I sent Kiba next. So how did it go?"

Koi shrugged. "Okay. He bought me a bowl of ramen."

Sasuko gave her a tiny smile. "That's good. He usually never treats anybody."

* * *

"So, what's your name, big guy?" Kana purred in Naruto's ear.

Naruto gulped and blushed. "Uh, um... Naruto? Yeah. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki, how about you show me around? I just arrived her with a couple of friends, so I don't know where anything is." Kana said. **This is so dumb!** Kana mentally slapped her forehead. **I so don't want to flirt with Naruto! **

"Oh, yeah. Sure! I can do that." Naruto nodded. **Wow, it must be my lucky day! I've run into TWO beautiful** **girls!**Naruto grinned at himself. He showed her everything. Down from the entrance of Konoha to the Hokage's building.

By the time they were done, Kana was dying of boredom. She smiled every time Naruto looked her way. Then rolled her eyes when he'd point something out to her. "Oh! I should be meeting my friends by now. Thank you for the tour!" **Not!** She took off.

"Oi! I didn't get your name!" Naruto shouted after her.

"Kana!" she shouted back.

* * *

Sasuko caught Naruto practicing at the training ground. She walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, cutie. What're you doing?"

**Wow! Another one!** Naruto started getting excited. **Hmm... Maybe I can date all three. It's not like they know each other or will find out. **"Training. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to, Naruto." Sasuko replied.

Naruto's grin fell. "Huh? How do you know my name?"

**_Oh..._**"Oh, I'm uh, a friend of Sakura's. We use to play together when we were... kids. I travel around with my friends." Sasuko stuttered.

"Oh, you know Sakura, huh?" Naruto sighed, plopping down on the ground.

"Yes." Sasuko does the same, sliding close to Naruto. "Say... Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um... I wouldn't say that..." Naruto mumbled.

"Do you have someone you like then?"

"Eh... Not really..." **Sakura doesn't like me... So I should just move** **on.** **  
**

"What type of girl do you like?"

"Uh... I-I really haven't thought of it..."

_**Ugh... This is going to be tough.**_

* * *

Weeks passed by with no luck of finding Naruto's type. Instead, Naruto dated all three girls. Sasuko, Kana, and Koi found it extremely annoying.

"I think we should just straight up ask him!" Kana shouted. She was the most annoyed, being played like that. "It's stupid that he's dating all three of us."

"Getting jealous, are we? Are you secretly in love with Naruto, Kiba?" Sasuko smirked.

"Shut up! Everyone knows I love Umi." Kana blushed.

"I have an idea. Let's all meet up with him somewhere and like Kiba said, just ask him." Koi suggested. They agreed and quickly called Naruto. He had told Sasuko to meet him at his and Sasuke's house, not knowing that Koi and Kana were coming too.

Once they got there, Naruto became nervous. "S-Sasuko! You didn't tell me these were the friends you were traveling with!" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes, I forgot to mention it." Sasuko slammed the door shut behind her, pretending to be upset. The three girls cross their arms over their chests. "So, Naruto, tell me. Which girl do you like?"

"Oi... I-It's hard to say. You're all so wonderful."

"Make up your mind!" Kana snapped.

Naruto cringed, nodded his head slightly and looked them over. "I can't... You all have great qualities..."

"Then tell us what you like about us..." Koi said softly.

Kana pushed herself up against Naruto, her breasts rested softly on Naruto's arm. "You like me most, right? Who can resist this nice body?"

Sasuko grabbed Naruto's arm and pressed herself up against him as well. "But Naruto... You said you like girls with long hair..."

"B-But... y-you said my shy nature was also adorable!" Koi wrapped her arms around his waist.

Naruto was so overwhelmed. He became dizzy and fell on his bed, dragging the girls with him. They nagged at him until he began to see spots. Suddenly, Kana grabbed his private area. His eyes grew wide and his face began to grow even hotter than before.

"Is this what you want?" Kana snarled. "Will this make up your mind?" The other girls began to follow suit. They tore at his clothes.

**What-What's going on?! **Soon the girls were fighting over his dick.

**Man... I'm so horny!** Kana ran her tongue along Naruto's strong stomach.

_**I can't seem to stop myself...** _Sasuko sucked on Naruto's balls, playing with them gently.

_I never knew he would taste this good... Nova's going to be so upset. _Koi sucked hard on Naruto's dick.

**Oh no... I'm going to explode!** Naruto let them explore his body with their mouths and tongues. They ripped off their clothes. Kana climbed on Naruto, lowering herself so he could lick her insides. She moaned and moved her hips slowly.

Koi and Sasuko attacked Naruto's hard manhood with their mouths. Taking turns at sucking and licking his thick length. Sasuko's fingers slid between Koi's legs and into her folds. She thrusted her middle finger deep inside, making Koi gasp out loud. Naruto stopped to watch them play with each other.

Sasuko pinned Koi down, grinding her pussy into Koi's. Their clits rubbed together. It was hard for Naruto to look away at such a wonderful sight. But Kana forced him to plunge into her while she was on all fours. He pumped into her tight hole while he watched Koi and Sasuko go at it from the corner of his eye.

Both Koi and Sasuko shouted as they hit their climax. Kana joined them shortly after. Her arms grew shakey, as did her legs. She ended up collapsing on her stomach. Naruto turned her over and entered her folds once more. He grabbed her breasts and nedded them. **I love her boobs... they're so perfect.** He let out a sigh as he plunged in deeper. Kana spasmed as she came again.

Naruto took Koi away from Sasuko. He forced himself inside her tight pussy. Koi's eyes filled with tears, so Naruto went easy on her. He pumped in and out slowly. Once Koi got comfortable, he grew faster. **I don't really like her small frame... But her shyness is way adorable. **Koi moved her hips with Naruto's. Both panted hard and fast.

Meanwhile, Sasuko and Kana were in the 69 position, and enjoying every second of it. They ate each other hungrily. Digging their nails into each other's buttocks. Sasuko sucked her finger, then forced it inside Kana's ass. Kana whimpered, but enjoyed it nonetheless. She did the same to Sasuko.

Once Koi collapsed. Naruto moved over to Sasuko, who was still in the 69 position with Kana. Kana removed her finger from Sasuko's asshole so Naruto could put his dick inside it. Sasuko didn't enjoy it at first. It hurt like hell. But the pain quickly turned to pleasure. Naruto grabbed a handfull of her hair and pulled on it. **Sasuko's long hair is wonderful... It gives me something to hold onto. Long hair is the best.** Sasuko grinded her ass into Naruto.

He quickly pulled out. The girls gathered around him as he masturbated. White liquired squirted out and on their faces.

**That was... something.**Naruto smirked at his handiwork.

* * *

"So, which one do you like?" Sasuko asked. They had met up with Naruto the next day in front of the training grounds.

Naruto sighed. "We're still on this? I told you I don't know. I mean... Kana, you're body is amazing. Sasuko, I love how long you're hair is and it's perfect for..." He blushed. "Pulling... And Koi, you're shy personality is adorable."

HINATA! Each girl thought. They smiled at each other.

"Okay, Naruto... I guess this is good-bye then." Sasuko said, sighing and putting on her best sad face. "We have to leave to another town today. We just wanted to see who was best for you."

"Huh? Eh! Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, by the way. A girl I know has all three of those qualities. You should date her." Sasuko turned to leave.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata Hyuga."

All three took off. When they reached Sasuke's house, they transformed into their regular selves. They stared at each other for a moment. "No one speaks of last night, got it?" Sasuke glared at them.

They nodded.

"Let's get out of these clothes. They're suffocating me." Kiba shouted, yanking off the gray tube top.

* * *

**Ridiculous right?! Sigh, just to find the right girl for Naruto. Pretty sure they enjoyed it though, am I right? Billy-chan probably didn't expect this. Honestly, I didn't either! xD**

_Anyway, have a wonderful morning! (It is 3am here!)_

_Song of the moment: Beggin' - Madcon_


End file.
